Each to His Own Destiny chapter 5
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: Its now or never! The match to tie or lose completely. The score for losses to wins is 21 in the enemies favor. Can Kenshin pull off a win? Or will he die like Sanosuke and Aoshi before him. Its a battle of huge stakes! You won't wanna miss it!


Each to his own Destiny

Chapter 5: Tied 2-2 or losing 3-1?

Kenshin was lost in emotion right now. He had broken his vow to never kill again. The battousai had taken over at one point when he killed the man in the dojo. Kaoru and Yahiko were dead on the floor. He was now having a flashback of what happened earlier that day. How could someone have snuck past his defense and killed them! How could he let that happen! In the flashback it was a crisp spring day…

"Hey Kenshin will you help me with the laundry" Kaoru asked politely. "Of course." Kenshin replied she was having trouble reaching some clothes on the top line. Kenshin pulled down her Kimono unknown to him her underwear was inside. It fell out over his face. Yahiko and Kaoru turned to see a man with Ladies underwear on his face. "KENSHIN YOU NO GOOD PERVERT!" Kaoru yelled and pulled out a wooden sword. Yahiko watched and heard a muffled "ORO?" and then WHACK! Kenshin was on the ground with swirls in his eyes. "Down for the count." Yahiko said laughing. At once Kaoru was upon him with his shirt collar in her hands. "You think that's funny pointy eyed midget?" "Yeah I do you big ugly!" Yahiko replied. They immediately were at each other throats. "Sword duel!" They yelled in unison and were upon each other in a match. Kenshin took this opportunity to sneak away and start lunch. Kenshin smiled as he roasted some leftover fish with rice.

Now the sky darkened and it began to rain. It was pitch black the rain was so bad. An arrow shot out of nowhere at Kenshin! At the last second Kenshin ducked and it hit a tree. "Heh swordsman! You can't fight long range with a sword!" a voice said in the distance. It sounded like a woman's voice. "However I can hear everything you do! Every step you make, do you know how? I bet not." The voice said. This time the voice came from behind Kenshin and said "My name is Lady Komanchi I'll be your opponent, yes I supervised the killing of your woman and kid. They were so fun to kill. The woman went down easy; you must have trained that kid because he put up more of a fight." She said sneering. Kenshin was mad instantly and charged for the voice. Using Battojutsu Kenshin cut some bushes revealing bombs! They immediately exploded sending Kenshin backwards into a tree where he was scratched badly. His shirt was torn and the rain stung highly. "Acid rain…" Kenshin muttered feeling the sting. "That's right Battousai we burn special fuel close to hear all year round. When it rains we fight.

Then how does she stand it? Kenshin asked himself in thought. How was he going to find her in zero visibility? Unless she talked Kenshin couldn't hear her. The rain was stinging badly and Kenshin had a hard time focusing. Her chi energy was well hidden so he couldn't sense her. Kenshin couldn't feel her, see her, and hear her. That ruled out three of his four swordsman senses. Kenshin was dodging arrows but he couldn't keep this up forever, his body was sore from the acid rain. "Can you feel it yet Battousai?" the voice came again. "Your body is slowing down, you ache in pain, and your frustration grows because you can't hit me." She said in an evil tone. Kenshin was growing weaker and was barely dodging the arrows that were flying at him. Finally one hit him in the left arm! Kenshin cried out in pain as the acid rain grew heavier and entered his wound. Tired, in pain, and ready to die Kenshin fell over. Arrows flew overhead. "What happened swordsman? You think if you lay still I won't be able to hit you? Well I'll just start tossing bombs randomly surely one will make you jump. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Bombs went off all around Kenshin. He just lay there not caring anymore, his life was wasted. At once Sanosuke and Aoshi were before him. "Am I finally dead? May I join you two in Hades?" Kenshin asked.

Sanosuke punched him hard. "You idiot your not dead yet! Both of us are finished, I managed to kill my guy but died afterwards from blood loss, and Aoshi hear damaged his guy so he'll never fight again but failed to kill him before dieing." Sanosuke said heavily. "Listen to me though it's not over! Saito won the last match and Sojiro is still out there! You can't lose or it's all over!" Sano said. Aoshi merely stood there watching Kenshin, "You once taught me that the will is stronger than anything, you stupid fool. So if you want to die be my guest" Aoshi said and disappeared. Sano kicked Kenshin which forced him to get up. "I won't die yet." Kenshin said determined now to live on and win the fight. Kenshin knew that there was no way to win but he wasn't going to give up. He leapt up into a tree as a bomb went off. It knocked him off balance and into a tree. He hit something hard. "What this brass doing here?" Kenshin asked himself. He felt it and it was a pipe! That's how she was in many places at once! Kenshin yelled into the pipe. "I won't die to a fool like you!" and an arrow flew about 20 feet to Kenshin's left. He heard the woman curse about fifteen feet away from him. "She's blind too." Kenshin mumbled to himself. Kenshin felt a heavy wind blow to him from his left he instantly smelt perfume! It was scented oils! He knew exactly where she was by her smell. "HITTEN MITSURUGI STYLE, DORYUSEN!" Kenshin yelled and struck the ground with his sword sending lots of earth at the woman. Kenshin heard a loud scream of pain and he walked over to it. There she was, she was I in a pink Kimono and was soaking wet. "How did you find me?" she asked. She looked to be about twenty five. "You shouldn't bring perfume to the battlefield where there is no gender. "I am not going to kill you but this rain and weather might so good luck on your own." Kenshin said. "You have no shirt so I'll make you a deal, please lean me up against that oak tree from the rain and I'll give you my Kimono." She said. Kenshin set her there and then took her Kimono. Though pink it proved nice and even though he now smelled of perfume, he had protection from the rain…


End file.
